Fingerprints
by Little-Miss-Badass
Summary: The Jackson Academy is a school for training assassins. The Cullen Academy is a school for training bodyguards. They hate each other. But when America is threatened, the two schools must work together. It's a recipe for disaster... and romance. AH,AU,OOC.


**Hi guys, this is my first Twilight FanFic, and I hope you enjoy it. This is only a bit of back ground information- the next chapter will be a lot more action-packed and funny. There will also be a lot of romance in this story and a fair bit of adventure, action, violence and crime. I will only update if you review, though!**

**Thanks, Little-Miss-Badass. xxx **

**Prologue**

**RPOV (Renee's Point of View)**

I sighed heavily, causing my husband to take his eyes off the road and glance at me. I shrugged in response to his questioning look and he turned back round and focused on the road once again. I ran a hand through my hair wearily and allowed myself to relax a little. I was still tense from our mission, and I could tell Charlie was as well.

Charlie turned off onto a small, uneven country road and changed gears. The car was silent as I turned round to face the back, looking for my bag. I had just found it, and was turning back to face the front when I caught a glimpse of a black car behind us. My attention was now solely focused on the black car. I watched for a while, noting everything that it did. When I was sure it was a tail, I turned back to the front and alerted my husband.

"Keep driving, honey," I told Charlie. "I think we've got a tail."

Charlie grunted and pushed down on the gas pedal slightly harder than before. "Well then," he said, occasionally glancing in his rear-view mirror, "We'll just have to make sure, won't we?"

By now we had reached the end of the country track, and we were soon pulling out onto a bigger road. A few miles north, and we had reached the freeway. Now it was time to put our plan into action.

I opened the glove-box in front of me, pulling out a Smith & Wesson 686 Deluxe, which was my favoured type of gun. I flicked the safety off and double-checked that it was loaded. Settling back in my seat, I waited for Charlie to do his thing.

I didn't have to wait for long. Almost immediately, Charlie swerved across three lanes, causing at least six cars to beep their horns in frustration at us. Charlie checked the rear-view mirror again and nodded to himself. I glanced questioningly at him.

"Definitely a tail," he said calmly. I gave him a brief nod and undid my seatbelt. I then proceeded to carefully climb into the back seat and aim at the front tyre of the car that was tailing us. Unfortunately, a black Nissan pulled in behind us, blocking my line of fire. "Damn it."

I lowered my gun so the driver of the Nissan wouldn't see it and be alarmed. We really needed to get tinted windows. Some bullet-proof windows wouldn't be a bad idea either.

I knew I needed to finish this soon. "Charlie, honey," I said, still facing the back. "Take the next exit, but at the last possible moment. Let's try to lose these guys before we jump to the options that include weapons."

My husband chuckled, but pulled into the lane that was furthest away from our exit. I could see him glancing in all three of his mirrors, but I knew he would need my help. I scanned the traffic quickly with my eyes, and noticed a gap that was coming up. Unfortunately, that gap would have come and gone before we had made it to the exit if we didn't pick up our pace.

"Sweetheart, you're going to have to speed up." I told him. He thanked me and pushed harder on the gas pedal. We were now going at the speed that I wanted. The gap was getting closer. The exit was nearing.

Seconds later, with perfect control, Charlie wrenched the steering wheel and the car sped horizontally across all four lanes. My husband spun the wheel to the right, realigning the wheels, narrowly missing the barrier of the exit. I watched in satisfaction as the black car that was tailing us sped past the exit.

I clicked the safety back on my gun, climbed back into the front and put on my seatbelt. My gun was lying in my lap, though my hand was curled loosely round the handle. Even though we had escaped our tail, you could never be too careful.

Charlie checked the GPS; we were now about thirty miles away from the Jackson Academy, which was where our daughter was. Thinking of Bella made the corners of my mouth lift up; I couldn't wait to see her. We hadn't told Bella that we were coming; we didn't want her to be disappointed if we couldn't make it. However, now we knew that we were definitely going to be there, I took my phone out of my bag and dialled Esme's number.

Esme picked up on the third ring, and asked me straightaway, "Should I tell Bella that you're coming?"

I smiled before I answered my best friend, who was also the Headmistress of the Spy School my daughter went to. "Why not?" I said cheerfully. "We can't wait to see her."

Esme laughed and replied, "Sure thing, Renee. How long do you think you'll be?"

I looked to Charlie for confirmation. _Thirty minutes, _he mouthed. "Thirty minutes."

"I'll have the kitchens make you some tea and biscuits," Esme promised.

"Thanks, Esme."

"No problem, Renee." With that, I ended the call and put my phone into my pocket.

I settled back in my seat whilst Charlie played with the radio, trying to find a station that played music he actually liked. I smiled to myself; I knew he wouldn't be able to find any music he liked, so I opened the glove-box and flicked through the CD's that we had stored in here. I was about to pick out a Mika CD as a joke- Charlie thinks he sings like a girl- when Charlie drew in a sharp breath. Instinctively, I closed the glove-box and flicked the safety off on my gun. I then realized what Charlie was looking at. Like Charlie, I drew in a sharp breath.

There was an overturned white van at the side of the road and a scraped up red car next to it. I couldn't see any people in the car, but I wasn't entirely sure if there was anyone in the van. Charlie nodded at me, and we both opened our doors and stepped outside. I holstered my gun; there would probably be no need for it here.

I walked over to the van, being careful to avoid the broken glass, whilst Charlie made his way to the red car. I knelt down and peered inside. There was nobody in there. I then heard a muffled crack behind me, and I assumed it was Charlie dealing with the car. I checked the van once more; there was definitely no one in there. Still on the ground, I reported my progress to Charlie.

"Honey, there's no-one in the van. They must have got a lift with another passer-by." Silence. "Charlie?" The hairs on my neck were suddenly on end, and I spun around, fists raised in a defensive stance.

I was now staring at the barrel of a gun. Charlie lay on the ground with a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. The same gun that had killed him was now trained in between my eyes. My eyes travelled from the hand holding the gun to the face of a muscled, dark-haired man. I recognized him immediately.

"Surprised to see me, aren't you Renee?" he said softly.

I looked at him sadly. "What happened to you?"

He laughed. "What happened to me? I could ask the same thing of you, Renee. Didn't the Jackson Academy train you to be a cold-hearted bitch with no feelings? Look at you. Family life. It doesn't suit you Renee."

"You have a family too."

"True." He paused. "How is Bella doing anyway? She's seven now, right?"

"You stay away from Bella." I growled.

"Don't worry, Renee. I wouldn't be able to infiltrate the Jackson Academy even if I wanted to. They've really tightened security since we were kids, huh?"

I remained silent.

"Fine, be that way." He sighed. "Any last words?"

"No, not really."

He sighed again and squeezed the trigger. I heard the click as the bullet was released. I heard the deafening crack as it sped along the barrel. I saw the binding flash of light that was my death.

My life flashed before my eyes; my first day at the Jackson Academy, meeting Charlie, our marriage, Bella… everything.

And as my life came to an end, my last conscious thought in this world was,

_That tea is going to get pretty cold._

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

I was in the gym with Aunt Esme, practicing my aerial cartwheel. It was pretty hard- it was basically a cartwheel with no hands. I had almost mastered it, but I always ended up landing on my back. I was frustrated, to say the least. Aunt Esme watched me try a few more times, before coming over and helping me.

"Bring your left leg over with more force," she told me. "It'll help you keep your balance, and will make sure you land on both feet."

I tried again- almost.

"Try again," Aunt Esme encouraged.

I drew in a deep breath and tried again. In mid-air, I gritted my teeth and pulled my left leg down with more force than I thought was necessary. I was shocked when I landed on the balls of my feet instead of my back.

I could feel a grin creeping onto my face, mirroring the one that Aunt Esme was wearing. "Yes!" I shouted.

"Well done, sweetheart." Aunt Esme picked me up and swung me round. That was when her phone rang. _Keep practicing, _she mouthed. I nodded back at her and took a running start. Aunt Esme answered the call, and I noticed that she had a massive smile on her face. I wobbled slightly on my landing, warning me to pay attention to what I was doing.

Five minutes later, Aunt Esme came back over to me. I was slightly breathless from my training. "Who was that, Aunt Esme?"

She just smiled at me.

"Nice aerial cartwheel, Bella. Your parents are going to be pretty impressed. Renee was nine before she managed to master it."

I wasn't sure where Aunt Esme was taking this.

"In fact," she continued. "You could come down to the gym and show them tomorrow."

I was frozen for a moment, then:

"What? Aunt Esme, are you saying that Mum and Dad are coming to the Academy tomorrow?"

"I guess I am, Bella. Although they technically get here in say, thirty minutes."

"Oh my god, I can't wait to see them! I've missed them so much!"

"I know," Aunt Esme said. "Why don't you go to your room and get ready for bed. I'll come and get you when they arrive."

I nodded enthusiastically and raced off to the room I shared with my two best friends, Alice and Rose. They weren't there (they were probably in the kitchens, talking to Mario, the best cook _ever_) so I was able to get in the shower straight away. I stripped off my school uniform tracksuit and had started washing my hair. I was so excited; I hardly ever saw my parents. The last time I had seen them had been five months ago, on my seventh birthday. Apparently, they've been deep undercover on a mission in Peru for the last five months. Twenty minutes later, I was all ready for bed. I was wearing my favourite Jackson Academy pyjama top and shorts. I got into bed and opened up the book that was on my bed side table. It was _Great Expectations _by Charles Dickens. Blame Aunt Esme; she likes to make me read adult novels.

I read my book for another hour, but Aunt Esme never came. I put my book down, slipped out of bed, and crept down the hall ways and stairs to Aunt Esme's office/ suite. I knocked gently, opening the door when Aunt Esme called 'enter'.

I was surprised at Aunt Esme's appearance. She was always so calm and cool and collected, but now her eyes were puffy and red and full of tears. I crossed over to the big red armchair by the fireplace and curled up on the seat. Aunt Esme watched me silently.

I waited a while, just thinking and then I turned my head and looked my Aunt in the eye.

"Where's Mum and Dad?" I asked her softly.

The look on Aunt Esme's face answered my question.

"Aunt Esme… Mum and Dad are dead, aren't they?"

Aunt Esme nodded and took a deep breath.

"It was an ambush, Bella." She whispered. "They set up a fake road accident to lure them out of their car. It worked. I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

I nodded once, and stood up. "Goodnight, Aunt Esme."

"Goodnight, honey."

I made my way to my room, easing the door open ever so slightly, and crept into my bed. Alice and Rose were back now, and were both fast asleep. I lay there awake, my mind processing the night's events. I kept replaying the explanation Aunt Esme had given me.

"_It was an ambush, Bella. They set up a fake road accident to lure them out of their car. It worked. I'm so sorry, sweetheart."_

I didn't know or care who 'they' were. All I knew and cared about was the fact that my parents were gone… and never coming back.

**Okay, that's the Prologue bit out of the way. Just to remind you, Bella is only seven in this, as are Alice and Rosalie. In the next chapter, they'll all be seventeen. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this, and please remember to review! The first five reviewers will get a special clue as to who 'They' are. If you have a question, I will answer it. Please, please, please, review! You guys are the best!**

**Love from, Little-Miss-Badass. xxx**


End file.
